The years of the fallen
by Diana L. Black
Summary: Si todo lo que amas ya no esta ¿Como te sentirías? Si todo por lo que lucharas se esfumara ¿Que harías? "La esperanza es lo que me mantiene de pie, la promesa de un día brillante es lo que me hace querer salir a pelear por lo que creo."


**_La guerra puede acabar con el amor. El amor puede acabar con la guerra._**

 ** _Helen Lagerberg._**

 **30 de julio de 1980, 3:42 am, casa de los Longbottom.**

Una vuelta a la izquierda, una vuelta a la derecha y nada, Alice simplemente no podía encontrar una postura para dormir que fuera cómoda, en primer lugar porque no podía moverse mucho, su vientre se había puesto muy grande en los últimos meses y apenas y podía sentarse bien, ella que estaba acostumbrada a dormir boca abajo había tenido que acostumbrarse a dormir de lado.

Pero ya ni eso podía hacer, le dolían las caderas y la espalda la mitad del tiempo y aquella noche parecía haberse lucido, el pequeño Neville se removía como loco junto con ella y eso tampoco ayudaba a que pillara el sueño.

Ya estaba algo ofuscada al respecto cuando sintió que Frank se daba la vuelta en su lado de cama y Alice bufó, él estaba durmiendo, murmurando cosas sin sentido entre sueños "No... No la toques" Alice levantó una ceja preguntándose qué demonios estaría soñando su marido y estuvo a punto de volver a acomodarse, a ver si ahora si podía pillar el sueño cuando un dolor que iba desde la espalda al vientre y a las caderas le dejó sin aire y un líquido comenzó a correr por sus piernas, empapando las sábanas.

Aquello pareció desconcertar a Frank, que se había desperezado unos segundos, tenía las rodillas mojadas y miró algo confundido a Alice.

– ¿Alice...? ¿Se te cayó él va...?–

–Ya es hora. – Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Frank, que estaba aún más dormido que despierto, no comprendió del todo lo que Alice intentaba decirle, analizó sus palabras unos momentos antes de pegar un brinco y encender las luces con la varita. Iba a ser padre... Iba a nacer su hijo.

Rápidamente se vistió y ayudó a Alice a ponerse algo encima, tomaron lo necesario del cuarto del bebé y partieron a San Mungo. Para ese entonces Alice ya estaba roja, con la frente perlada de sudor y apretaba tan fuerte la mano de Frank que parecía que quisiera triturarle los huesos.

Los sanadores que le atendieron no tenían planeado dejar que Frank entrara pero Alice se había aferrado con fiereza a la camisa de Frank con una mano mientras con la otra se aferraba a la bata de uno de los sanadores, habló con los dientes apretados, un susurro furioso y los mantuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

–Escúchame bien... Tú vas a entrar ahí conmigo, porque es TÚ hijo el que va a salir de mi ¡Y juro por merlín que si me dejas hacer esto sola te arrancaré la cabeza!– Frank asintió un poco asustado, nunca había visto así a Alice, al menos no a hora tan temprana.

–Y tú...– Dijo volviendo la cara hacia el sanador. –Lo vas a dejar entrar a menos que quieras que los ahorque a todos con mis propias manos.– El sanador asintió intercambiando una mirada de temor con Frank antes de que entrarán a la sala de partos.

Fue un largo proceso y Frank nunca lo olvidaría, Alice había estado gritando, gritándole a él, a los sanadores y maldiciendo a voz en cuello, ella que jamás se quejaba de algún dolor, que se mantenía estoica ante ese tipo de situaciones se había quebrado, había llorado y le había dicho que tenía miedo, pero Frank estuvo ahí para ella, para sostener su mano, para darle ánimo y para ser su soporte.

–Vamos Alice, ya falta poco, una más, tu puedes. – Le susurró al oído.

Alice pujó una última vez antes de que el llanto de un bebé inundara la estancia, las lágrimas corrieron de su rostro y Frank comenzó a temblar.

–Felicidades señores Longbottom, es un varón muy saludable. – Una sanadora se le acercó a Frank, dejando al bebé en sus brazos una vez que lo hubieran limpiado.

Las manos temblorosas de Frank sostuvieron al pequeño bebé envuelto en mantas de color azul pastel. Tenía la carita sonrojada y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, agitando sus pequeños puños mientras lloraba y a Frank se le estrujó el corazón.

Ese era su hijo, había salido de él mismo y de Alice, un nudo se formó en su garganta y cuando se acercó con Alice para que lo cargara se sintió dichoso, el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo, siempre pensó que Alice y sus padres eran toda la familia que necesitaba, pero ese pequeño, que tenía apenas unos minutos de nacido le había mostrado que no era así.

–Neville... Mi pequeño Neville. – Susurró Alice mientras mecía al niño entre sus brazos.

Frank le dio un beso en la frente, nunca en la vida la vio más guapa.

–Es nuestro bebé Alice. – Un par de lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Frank y Alice soltó un sonido entre la risa y el llanto.

Ninguno de los dos creyó alguna vez sentirse tan plenos como en esos momentos, a pesar de la guerra y de que todo podría explotarles en la cara, valía la pena, porque si podían ver a su hijo crecer y reír y hacer todo lo que se supone que tienen que hacer los niños, pues qué demonios, claro que valía la pena.

Augusta y Algie habían estado ahí para conocer a su nieto y Alice pudo jurar que detrás de esa expresión inamovible de su suegra pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos. Algie le había dado un beso en la frente y le había dicho lo orgulloso que estaba de ambos, de ella y de Frank. Incluso habían estado ahí sus amigos, James, Sirius, Remus, Mary, Lily y Marlene.

Sirius y James habían estado alrededor de Alice preguntando a cada segundo si se encontraba bien y no fue hasta que los espantó de su cama alegando que tenía que dar de comer a su hijo que al fin pudo quedarse a solas con Frank mientras los demás se retiraban con la promesa de volver a visitarlos.

–Será maravilloso para el Quidditch, como yo. –

–O quizá sea patoso para pociones. – Se rio Frank mientras cargaba a Neville para arrullarlo.

–Es nuestro hijo Frank... Nuestro pequeño. – Susurró Alice.

–Lo sé y es hermoso y no dejaré que nada le haga daño, ni a él ni a ti. –

 **31 de Julio de 1980, 1:36 pm, casa de los Potter.**

– ¡James!– Gritó Lily desde la cocina, recargada sobre la barra.

James asomó la cabeza por la puerta y el alma cayó a sus pies cuando vio la cara de terror de Lily.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?–

–James, trae la pañalera y mi bolso. – Dijo Lily intentando mantener la calma y respirando pausada y profundamente.

James no entendía del todo y cuando se acercó a su esposa, terminó tendido en el suelo, había resbalado con algo que se había derramado.

– ¿Qué demo...? ¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿Se te cayó un vaso o al...?–

– ¡Con un demonio Potter, muévete! ¡Estoy en labor de parto!– Gritó Lily interrumpiéndolo ya exasperada.

James pareció estar en shock durante unos segundos antes de incorporarse y salir corriendo escaleras arriba por lo que Lily le había pedido, con una mezcla de horror, porque tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar, asco, porque no sabía en qué demonios se había caído pero sospechaba de fluidos de dudosa procedencia, remordimiento, porque apenas ayer se había burlado de lo histérico que se había puesto Frank y alegría porque su hijo, el hijo de él y Lily estaba a punto de nacer.

Cuando hubieron llegado a San Mungo a James le temblaban las rodillas y Lily estaba casi del mismo color que su cabello, James no se sentía del todo capaz de entrar con Lily, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría pero solo un apretón de manos de ella le hizo ver que su lugar era ahí a su lado, dándole ánimos.

Lily tenía miedo, todas aquellas charlas con Alice acerca del parto se esfumaron, porque nada la había preparado lo suficiente para todo lo que estaba sintiendo, su pequeño estaba a punto de conocer un mundo que no tenía nada que ofrecerle más que pena y guerra, pero solo le bastó que James sostuviera su mano por todo el proceso para saber que ellos estarían ahí para hacer las cosas menos duras.

Sostener a su pequeño Harry era todo lo que ambos necesitaban para saber que todo estaría bien, porque ese niño, con su apenas visible mata de pelo alborotado y azabache, con el simple hecho de existir les hacía un poco más felices detrás de aquella oscuridad.

–Lily… Lily, estás apretando muy fuerte. – Susurró James cuando la punta de sus dedos se estaba poniendo de un sospechoso color morado. Lily le dirigió una mirada que parecía querer arrancarle la cara.

–Voy a apretar tu mano… todo lo fuerte que quiera… porque ahora mismo… me está doliendo como el infierno _Potter._ – Susurró ella entre dientes.

James pensó que lo más prudente sería no molestar a su mujer con aquellas nimiedades durante esos momentos, le hubiera gustado hacer algo más que simplemente sostener su mano y darle palabras de aliento pero eso era todo lo que podía hacer. El llanto de un niño inundó la habitación y a James se le detuvo el corazón, ese pequeño, que chillaba y agitaba los brazos en todas direcciones y que parecía llorar por todas las penas del mundo era lo más valioso que tenía, él y Lily, ellos eran lo más valioso que tenía, James lo supo cuando le escuchó llorar y estuvo completamente seguro cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos.

Lily jamás había sostenido antes a un recién nacido, ni siquiera el día de ayer cuando había ido a ver a Alice, no se sentía del toda segura le abrumaba el hecho de no saber cómo tomarlo correctamente, pero Harry, su bebé, encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos, como si no existiera un mejor lugar donde podría estar.

A la tarde, la habitación de Lily estaba a reventar, Alice aún tenía las marcadas ojeras en el rostro y sentada junto a su cama sostenía su mano mientras James y Frank cargaban a sus hijos, Marlene, Remus y Mary estaban alrededor de ellos y Sirius les miraba desde una esquina con una sonrisa floja en los labios.

Lily le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara y Alice palmeó el hueco que había en la cama. Sirius tomó la mano de Alice y con el pulgar comenzó a hacer círculos en su dorso.

–Mírense las dos, ya casadas, con hijos… parece irreal ¿no es así? Que todo esto suceda mientras el mundo se cae afuera…

–Sirius…– Susurró Alice.

– ¡Canuto! ¡Ven aquí para que veas a tu ahijado! – Le llamó James.

Sirius se levantó con pesadez antes de ir donde James mecía a un pequeño Harry entre sus brazos, le dio a Lily un beso en la frente al igual que Alice antes de alejarse un poco alegando con James; "Podría apreciar mejor a mi ahijado si quitaras la cabezota, Jimmy."

–Es buena persona ¿sabes? – Susurró Alice al ver como Sirius hacía muecas a Neville y Harry. –Somos su familia. –

Lily se pasó una mano por los ojos y apretó la mano de Alice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Por eso es el padrino, sé que Sirius querrá a Harry tanto como James y yo. –

El llanto de Neville inundó la estancia y Alice levantó la cabeza bruscamente para ver a Frank meciéndolo de un lado a otro antes de sonreírle a Lily y dirigirse a Frank.

"Trae acá Frank, seguro ya le dio miedo ver la cara de Black."

"Eh, que yo no le he hecho nada."

 **9 de Octubre de 1980, 9:55 pm, Cabeza de Puerco.**

Sybill Trelawney se paseaba de un lado a otro en la habitación que tenía en Cabeza de Puerco, afuera el mundo parecía a punto de ahogarse. Le dio vueltas a los múltiples collares de cuentas que tenía colgados, las manos le temblaban ligeramente, aquella noche tendría una entrevista con el profesor Dumbledore por el puesto de profesor de Adivinación.

La bola de cristal sobre la mesita de noche seguía exactamente como le había dejado desde el día anterior y cuando la cogió entre sus dedos se sentía diferente, le echó un vistazo con sus ojos aumentados detrás de aquellas gafas, las espirales de la neblina no auguraban nada bueno y se sintió inquieta.

El profesor Dumbledore llegó puntual a las 10, llevaba una túnica azul cielo con lunas plateadas que lo hacía destacar enormemente en el pasillo, en aquellos tiempos el panorama se había vuelto en una escala de colores acromáticos.

Trelawney le dio las buenas noches y le invitó a pasar con ademanes nerviosos y algo torpes, Dumbledore le sonrió educadamente y acompañado por una taza de té de alelí la escuchó con paciencia.

–Me gustaría saber cuáles son las causas de solicitar ese puesto, querida Sybill. – Solicitó el profesor antes de dar un sorbo a la taza de té.

–Mi ojo interior me lo ha dicho, grandes cosas están por suceder profesor Dumbledore, la bola de cristal no me miente y la alineación de las estrellas ha abierto mi camino, usted necesita un profesor para la delicada arte de la Adivinación y como usted sabrá mi tatarabuela Cassandra era una vidente excepcional, su don se me ha sido conferido. – Dijo Trelawney con toda la seguridad de la que fue posible.

Le temblaba la voz ligeramente y a Dumbledore sus palabras le parecieron pretenciosas, tenía pinta de ser una mujer extravagante, detrás de todos aquellos chales y collares de cuentas, no le pareció que fuera una vidente tan excepcional como lo había sido la mismísima Cassandra Trelawney.

–Me gustaría, querida Sybill, ver que tan excepcionales son tus talentos para la Adivinación, estoy seguro que entenderás. – A esas alturas el profesor ya había terminado su té y Sybill le tendió la mano para tomar la taza.

La examinó unos segundos, dando un par de vueltas antes de volver a hablar.

–Uno de los suyos podría volverse en su contra profesor, se dice de su lado pero podría ser lo contrario ¿puede verlo? Justo ahí. – Pero Dumbledore no veía nada más que posos de té informes.

Después de escuchar sus palabras el anciano profesor no tuvo ninguna duda, Sybill no parecía haber heredado los dones de su antepasada, le sonrió a la mujer antes de arreglar su túnica.

–Me temo Sybill que tengo cierto perfil para escoger a mis profesores, lamentablemente tendré que declinar tu solicitud…–

Sybill se había puesto muy rígida en aquellos momentos, había agachado la cabeza y Dumbledore pensó que en el peor de los casos la bruja se echaría a llorar, sin embargo cuando Trelawney levantó la cabeza, sus ojos, aumentados detrás de las gafas que le hacían lucir como un insecto veían perdidos la nada. La voz de Sybill ya no sonaba mística y etérea, parecía que saliera desde el pecho, una voz dura y áspera.

El anciano profesor se quedó muy quieto en su lugar sin apenas moverse, el único sonido era el de la lluvia golpeando el techo.

– _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca… Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce… Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida… El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…_ –

Sybill Trelawney parpadeó un par de veces y se aclaró la garganta, el profesor Dumbledore le miraba con una mueca de consternación en el rostro y la bruja no supo que había pasado del todo y tuvo el presentimiento que algo importante acababa de suceder.

 **31 de Diciembre de 1980, 11:45 pm, casa de los Longbottom.**

Después de terminar la cena, los miembros de la Orden se encontraban sentados con sus copas de vino, charlando lo más amenamente posible.

Los tiempos se habían vuelto más duros que antes, las desapariciones eran aterradoramente frecuentes y era rara la vez que no se anunciaba una nueva muerte en El Profeta, el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea mientras todo el mundo intentaba mantenerse caliente.

–Todo ha estado delicioso Frank. – Comentó Marlene antes de dar un sorbo a su copa.

Alice frunció el ceño ligeramente y Mary rodó los ojos al ver el gesto de su rubia amiga.

–No que tengamos algo en tu contra Alice… pero sabemos que de no ser por Frank, vivirías a base de cereal y comidas rápidas. –

Alice soltó un bufido que hizo reír a los demás miembros y Frank le dio un beso corto en los labios mientras dejaba su copa sobre la mesa.

Arriba, dormían los niños, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred y George, el pequeño Ron, Harry y Neville estaban siendo vigilados por James y Arthur.

–Honestamente Longbottom, si hubieras puesto tus torpes manos sobre la comida, no habría probado un solo bocado. – Dijo Moody con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios y Alice le sacó la lengua en un ademan algo infantil.

–Para tu información Alastor, yo hice el pastel. –

Mary y Sirius escupieron el vino que habían tomado y Remus que estaba frente a ellos terminó con la cara bañada. Frank y Lily soltaron una carcajada mientras un ofuscado Remus se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo que Molly le había alcanzado.

–Les agradecería mucho a los dos que a la próxima voltearan a otra parte. – Dijo Remus cuando se hubo quitado todo el líquido de la cara.

Alice le sonrió con una expresión de disculpa y Lily le miró con una ceja en alto.

– ¿De verdad tu hiciste el pastel, Alice? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

–Si…– Dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros y meneando un poco la cabeza, Frank a su lado tiró de un mechón de su pelo. –Bueno, en realidad solo me comí el betún. –

Mary y Sirius parecieron estar más tranquilos aun que miraban los restos de pastel con miradas escépticas, aproximadamente cinco minutos antes de las doce, Benjy Fenwick y Caradoc Dearborn les anunciaron que ya faltaba poco para la medianoche.

Todos se levantaron y fueron a reunirse en la sala, tomando sus copas y buscando asientos, Alice le hizo una seña a Frank para que se adelantara y ella subió a decirles a Arthur y James que bajaran para el brindis.

Cuando los encontró arriba a Alice se le estrujó el corazón, parecía que Neville se había despertado y James lo mecía con ternura mientras hablaba en voz baja con Arthur acerca de Bill, que el próximo año entraría a Hogwarts.

Arthur notó la presencia de Alice y cuando este se volteó, James miró hacia la puerta con el bebé en brazos. Se abrazaba a si misma por los codos y en sus ojos brillaban algunas lágrimas.

–Alice ¿sucede algo? –

–No Arthur… solo venía a decirles que bajaran para el brindis, serán solo unos minutos, hay hechizos de alerta por si algo pasa con los niños. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

James sonrió cuando Alice se acercó hasta él y le dio un abrazo, Arthur ya había salido de la habitación y después de que James dejara a Neville en su cuna, tomó a Alice por los hombros para bajar al brindis.

–Espero que no hayas despertado a mi hijo, Potter. – Susurró Alice con la voz ligeramente rota. James le dio un beso en la frente antes de entrar en la sala.

–Nunca haría nada por despertar a mi ahijado, Longbottom. – Le dijo James con una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Ya no falta nadie? – Preguntó Remus mirando hacia los lados.

–Solo falta Peter, una lástima que le haya dado una gripe tan espantosa. – Se lamentó Lily.

Ahí estaban reunidos la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden; Caradoc Dearborn, Benjy Fenwick, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sturgis Podmore, Arthur y Molly Weasley, Fabián y Gideon Prewett, Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, Lily y James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Mary McDonald y Frank y Alice Longbottom.

Sirius dio un paso al frente mientras se aclaraba la garganta, Marlene soltó una risita mientras tomaba a Caradoc por el brazo y Remus simplemente largó un suspiro antes de negar con la cabeza mientras Mary ponía una mano sobre su pecho.

–No me mires con esa cara Lunático, ni siquiera he comenzado con el discurso. – Reprochó Sirius que había visto los gestos de su amigo. –Bueno, me da gusto ver sus brillantes rostros por aquí esta noche, quisiera agradecer la hospitalidad de los anfitriones, especialmente a Frank, por no dejar que ese gnomo con varita se acercara a los alimentos. –

Una risa unánime inundó la estancia y Alice le frunció el ceño a Sirius mientras Frank le daba un beso en el cabello y se doblaba lo suficiente para poder susurrarle al oído.

–Quisiera dar las gracias, por estar aquí con ustedes en estos momentos, estamos pasando por tiempos difíciles, y cosas como estas parecen una tontería de celebrar, pero aquí estamos, como los rebeldes de la sociedad que somos. Allá afuera el mundo se está cayendo a pedazos y parece que no hay mucho por lo que vivir, pero les diré una cosa, nosotros…. Todos nosotros, que arriesgamos el pellejo por una causa que nadie más cree que sea posible o que valga la pena, estamos luchando por lo que creemos, por lo que es correcto, todos hemos perdido a alguien en estos tiempos. – En ese pedazo, la voz de Sirius tembló un poco.

Regulus Black había fallecido apenas el año pasado, Sirius intercambió una mirada rápida con Dorcas que se limpió discretamente una lágrima. En momentos como aquellos a Sirius le hubiera encantado poder abrazar a su hermano, decirle cuanto sentía no haberlo llevado con él, pero no tenía caso lamentarse por lo que pudo haber hecho y no hizo.

–La esperanza es lo que me mantiene de pie, la promesa de un día brillante es lo que me hace querer salir a pelear por lo que creo, levanten sus copas conmigo. – Todos los presentes levantaron sus copas, incluso un poco a regañadientes, Alastor levantó su copa. –Por nosotros, por que podamos seguir luchando, por los que se fueron… por los que están aquí… y por los que vienen en camino. – Sirius le guiñó un ojo a Molly y todos chocaron sus copas al son del "Feliz año nuevo."

 **2 de Julio de 1981, 7:34 pm, Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix.**

–Yo sé lo que te estoy diciendo Moody, debemos tener en claro quienes irán, no será una misión fácil y…– Dorcas se vio interrumpida cuando Benjy Fenwick interrumpió con una sonrisa de lado a lado y una cámara en las manos.

– ¡Miren lo que acabo de encontrar! – Exclamó emocionado y tanto Dorcas como Alastor le miraron con caras de incredulidad.

–Fenwick, estamos en medio de algo importante. – Gruñó Dorcas y Benjy hizo un ademán para restarle importancia.

–No seas una amargada Meadowes, todos sabemos que Moody enviará a los Prewett, no tiene caso que te apuntes. – La voz de Fenwick tenía cierto tono de reproche y Dorcas le lanzó una mirada asesina.

–Si esa es tu estrategia Meadowes, puedes irte olvidando del caso, no te voy a enviar a ti, entiéndelo, mi decisión es inamovible y Shacklebolt está a mi favor. –

Kingsley que estaba sentado a la mesa junto con ellos asintió con la cabeza y Dorcas soltó un bufido exasperado.

–Fenwick, largo de aquí. – Dorcas parecía molesta y Benjy le puso una mano en el hombro mientras sonreía.

–Vamos, todos, vamos a tomarnos una foto. –

–No vamos a tomarnos una foto. – Gruñó Moody y Kingsley sonrió de buena gana mientras se levantaba para tomar la foto que Benjy había propuesto.

En menos de cinco minutos toda la Orden se había conglomerado y la misma Dorcas, había encantado la cámara, todos mostraron sendas sonrisas cuando les advirtió que tomaría la foto.

 ** _Solo la muerte ha visto el final de la guerra._**

 ** _Platón._**

 **16 de Julio de 1981, 3:30 am, Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix.**

Alice y Mary se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas dispuestas del cuartel, no dejaban de retorcerse las manos, hacía una hora que habían recibido una alerta de Marlene y Frank, Alastor, Caradoc, James, Hestia y Sirius habían ido en su ayuda.

Alice había llamado a Mary y ella y Remus habían acudido al cuartel donde Alice esperaba a Frank, Lily y Remus vigilaban a los niños mientras el silencio abrumaba la estancia.

Ninguno de los cuatro decía nada, pero era más que palpable la preocupación, Marlene había ido a casa de sus padres a pasar un par de días a petición del señor McKinnon, la psicosis se apoderaba rápidamente de los habitantes del mundo mágico y todos vivían con el miedo de no volver a ver los rostros de aquellos que amaban.

El sonido de la puerta de la estancia rompió el silencio y el corazón de todos pegó un brinco al escuchar los sollozos descontrolados de Caradoc Dearborn. James y Sirius le tenían sujetos por los brazos y Hestia se limpia con ademanes furiosos las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

Lily ahogó un grito y Alice soltó un sollozo tan fuerte como el de Caradoc, Mary estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Las cuatro habían sido inseparables desde que estaban en Hogwarts, les dolía saber que ya no escucharían la risa de Marlene, ya no la verían paseándose de aquí para allá en el cuartel cuando a Caradoc le tocara salir a una misión especialmente peligrosa.

Ni todo el té de Reino Unido, ni todas las mantas, ni todas las chimeneas podrían jamás apaciguar el frío que se había instalado en sus corazones.

–No quedó uno solo… todos los… todos los McKinnon…– Susurró Alastor.

Alice no podía dejar de llorar histéricamente y Frank se acercó a abrazarla, Lily se aferraba a James con fuerza y Mary tenía la cabeza hundida en el pecho de Remus mientras Sirius intentaba calmar a un desesperado Caradoc.

Un mundo sin Marlene McKinnon parecía menos brillante en aquellos momentos.

 **2 de Agosto de 1981, 5:13 pm, Cementerio del Valle de Godric.**

Un sol abrazador inundaba el cementerio del valle de Godric, un tumulto de gente con túnicas negras se aglomeraba junto a dos tumbas.

Molly Weasley, con los ojos rojos e hinchados se aferraba a su marido, rodeada de sus hijos mientras Arthur le frotaba la espalda, susurrándole que tenía que ser fuerte, Bill cargaba en sus brazos al pequeño Ron y Percy tenía de la mano a George y Charlie a Fred que de vez en cuando ponía una mano en el abultado vientre de Molly, gesto que había adquirido con el tiempo.

Emmeline Vance, con unas ojeras notorias se encontraba de pie frente a una de las tumbas, las ceremonias habían terminado hacía apenas unos minutos y quedaban únicamente los miembros de la Orden.

Molly y Emmeline se quedaron hasta tarde, observando las tumbas, ninguna de las dos dijo una sola palabra, solamente estaban ahí, como un par de títeres, asimilando el hecho de que ni Gideon ni Fabián estaban más con ellas.

Emmeline recordaba cada uno de los gritos de aquella pelea, en un segundo, un segundo se había distraído intentando esquivar una maldición, ella iba a ir en su ayuda, iba a luchar codo a codo con Fabián para salir vivos pero llegó tarde.

Los cuerpos de Gideon y Fabián yacían sin vida en el suelo y eso a Emmeline le volvió loca de dolor, si hubiera sido más rápida, si hubiera ido desde un principio con él… pero no podía cambiar nada y nada de lo que hiciera traería de vuelta a Gideon o a Fabián.

 **25 de Agosto de 1981, 1:24 pm, mansión de los Dolohov.**

El ambiente pesado de la habitación hacía que todos guardaran silencio, Peter se paseaba de un lado a otro retorciéndose las manos mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban gritos y maldiciones. Evan Rosier y Rabastan Lestrange se encontraban en la habitación de la que provenían los gritos.

–Deja de retorcerte Pettigrew, pareces un bebé. – Ladró Alecto Carrow.

Peter intentó relajarse y en medio de la habitación se materializó el Señor Tenebroso. La túnica negra se arremolinaba a su alrededor y todos los presentes; Peter, los Carrow y Rodolphus Lestrange adoptaron una postura rígida.

– ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó con un tono duro y autoritario que hizo temblar a Peter.

Amycus Carrow tragó saliva gruesamente y apuntó con su mano a la habitación del final del pasillo, un grito desgarrador interrumpió el ambiente y Peter se encogió, no podía evitarlo y el Señor Tenebroso le señaló con un dedo e hizo una seña para que le siguiera, Bellatrix, que había aparecido junto a su Señor entrecerró los ojos hacia Peter con una mirada de odio puro.

–Ven Colagusano, vamos a visitar a nuestra invitada. – El siseo de su voz denotaba cierta diversión y eso a Peter le puso la carne de gallina.

Caminaron a paso lento hasta el final del pasillo, los gritos se habían intensificado y la puerta se abrió en cuanto estuvieron frente a ella. Rosier y Lestrange se encontraban a unos metros de una figura que gimoteaba débilmente, intentando abrazarse a sí misma, estaba suspendida a unos tres metros con los brazos extendidos, luchando por liberarse de las ataduras mágicas.

La escena era lastimera; pequeños charcos de sangre había alrededor del cuerpo que flotaba y las ropas estaban sucias y desgarradas, en un acto de mera fuerza de voluntad levantó la cabeza.

El cabello castaño, alborotado y sucio de sangre cubría la mitad de su rostro, estaba cansada, las esperanzas ya le habían abandonado y lo único que quería era morir, era lo único que le reconfortaba y una punzada de rabia le removió cuando vio a Peter Pettigrew de pie junto al Señor Tenebroso.

–Dorcas Meadowes… espero que Rosier y Lestrange le hayan dado el trato que merece. – Siseó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Dorcas miraba directamente a Peter, todo el esfuerzo que ellos habían hecho, tirado al caño, todo por lo que habían luchado se esfumaba ante ellos.

–Seis de los míos solo para conseguir atraparte… eso habla muy bien de usted señorita Meadowes. – El Señor Tenebroso se paseaba por la habitación mientras sus súbditos contenían el aliento, le miedo era completamente palpable en el aire.

Peter no podía seguir viendo aquello y volvió la cara, podía ver a Dorcas, acusándolo con los ojos, haciéndole saber que todo estaba mal, que no era más que una escoria.

–Me ha causado muchos problemas señorita Meadowes, pero ahora mismo eso está a punto de acabarse… ¡Mírala! ¡Mírala Colagusano! – Gritó el Señor Tenebroso que apuntaba a Dorcas con su varita.

Peter miró a Dorcas a regañadientes y pudo sentir como la culpa le invadía, los ojos de Dorcas estaban empañados en lágrimas y las pocas que habían sido derramadas se abrían paso entre la suciedad y la sangre de su rostro.

Dorcas pensó en Peter, se preguntó que tanto valor debió haber reunido para traicionarlos de aquella forma y pensó en Regulus, pensó que al fin podrían estar juntos después de todo.

 **3 de Septiembre de 1981, 8:32 pm, Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix.**

Pedazos, pedazos era todo lo que habían encontrado de Benjy Fenwick aquella noche y el ánimo de todos estaba por los suelos.

Uno a uno, los miembros de la Orden iban cayendo al igual que las convicciones y las ganas de seguir, la histeria del aire comenzaba a afectarlos y Mary ya había sopesado la posibilidad de huir del país.

Marlene había sido la primera y después le siguieron los Prewett y Dorcas y ahora Benjy. El cuartel se encontraba silencioso sin Fenwick.

Siempre había estado ahí para sacarle una sonrisa a alguien en momentos como aquellos y ahora no quedaba nada, la rabia se había apoderado de Alastor al no encontrar más que pedazos del muchacho y nada más.

Los cuerpos de los otros habían sido encontrados y del pequeño Benjy no quedaban más que retazos para enterrar, aún podía escuchar los gritos desgarradores de la madre de Benjy, cosas como aquellas le hacían estremecerse.

Después de oficiar la ceremonia, Dumbledore le había pedido que llamara a los Longbottom y a los Potter, hacía tiempo que el anciano profesor les había comentado a él y a Kingsley acerca de la profecía que Sybill Trelawney le hiciera hacía casi un año en una habitación de Cabeza de Puerco.

Era momento de que les hiciera saber la verdad, los miembros de la Orden caían con alarmante rapidez y no dudaron que quizá el Señor Tenebroso estuviera al tanto de algunas partes de la profecía y fuera tras ellos.

A Dumbledore no le hizo gracia ponerlos al tanto, eran demasiado jóvenes, tenían tanto por vivir aún y sin embargo ya habían visto suficiente, habían visto tantas muertes, habían sufrido tantas veces que era casi doloroso volver a herirlos, decirles que posiblemente lo que más amaban en este podría morir a manos de todo lo que repudiaban.

 **6 de Octubre de 1981, 5:55 pm, Sheffield.**

La marca tenebrosa flotaba en el cielo sobre una casa pequeña, las cosas estaban volcadas dentro y cuando Remus Lupin entró supo que todo lo que alguna vez quiso se le había escapado de las manos.

Mary y Joseph McDonald estaban tendidos boca arriba, con los ojos fijos en el techo, Mary había hecho todo lo posible para defender a su padre, pero le superaban en número, fue brutal y cuando un Avada Kedavra había impactado en el pecho de su padre el mundo de Mary se vino abajo.

Un grito desgarrador salió de su pecho y las maldiciones salieron de su varita con rapidez, acababa de perder la única familia que le quedaba y eso era demasiado para ella, sabía que no lo lograría pero que nadie dijera que Mary McDonald no había dado pelea.

Pensó en todo lo que pudo haber hecho, en todo lo que pudo haber vivido y cuando el rayo de luz verde le pegó en el pecho y todo se volvió negro pensó en Remus, pensó en sus amigos y pensó que al menos lo había intentado, que había sido valiente y había dado la cara.

Remus se abrazó a su cadáver, llorando amargamente. Su primer amor, su mejor amiga ya no estaba ahí para él, Mary se había ido y una parte de Remus se había ido con ella.

 **15 de Octubre de 1981, 4:33 am, Número 12, Grimmauld Place.**

Los rumores de que había un espía entre las filas de la Orden, se había extendido como pólvora, las miradas desconfiadas eran cosa de todos los días, los susurros entre juntas, la desconfianza.

Remus se encontraba sentado a la mesa que había en la cocina de la casa de los Black con una taza de té entre las manos, la chimenea crepitaba débilmente y aun así el frío que tenía en el pecho era insoportable. Escuchó los pasos de las escaleras y rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas que había derramado hacía unos minutos.

Sirius bajó las escaleras con la ropa arrugada y unas marcadas ojeras en los ojos, ya no reía como antes y el brillo pícaro que siempre había tenido en la mirada había desaparecido por completo.

– ¿No podías dormir Remus? –Preguntó con cierto deje de amargura en la voz.

Remus frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de volver la vista hacia su taza de té, no quería ponerse a la defensiva en ese momento.

–No, solo bajé por una taza de té. –Intentó que el mal humor no se notara mucho en su voz pero falló y Sirius soltó un bufido molesto que terminó por enojar a Remus. – ¿Me puedes decir cuál es tu maldito problema, Black? –

–Mi maldito problema Lupin, es que no dejas de lamentarte por lo que pasó. –Soltó Sirius con la voz rota por la rabia.

– ¿Y qué es lo que querías Sirius? ¿Qué actuara como si no me doliera? Es mi novia, es mi mejor amiga… ella… era…– La voz se le quebró a Remus y eso a Sirius le molesto aún más.

–Te tengo noticias Lupin, Mary McDonald también era mi mejor amiga y nada de lo que hagamos la traerá de vuelta ¿entiendes? Deja de lamentarte. –

– ¡Tu deja de portarte como si fueras de piedra maldita sea! – Gritó Remus ya fuera de sí.

Había arrojado la taza de té a la chimenea y esta terminó por apagarse entre el estruendo de la cerámica hecha añicos.

–Actúas como si no te importara ¿Qué puedes decir a tu favor, eh? –Tenía la adrenalina a tope y quien le viera no pensaría que fuera el mismo Remus Lupin, siempre correcto y racional, dejándose llevar por el calor del momento.

– ¿Me estas acusando de algo Lupin? –Siseó Sirius.

–Solo me estoy cerciorando. –Agregó con amargura.

– ¿Por qué me pondría del lado de las personas que me han arrebatado a todos los que he amado? En cambio tú tienes razones de sobre ¿no es así? Greyback les promete una mejor calidad de vida a los de tu raza. –

 _Los de tu raza_ … las palabras quedaron flotando en el ambiente, se sentía como si le hubieran arrojado agua helada en la nuca, _los de tu raza_ … un cruciatus podría haber dolido menos y las lágrimas empañaron la visión de Remus, si eso era lo que Sirius pensaba de él, pues que más.

Aferró su varita con fuerza y salió de la cocina sin voltear siquiera.

–Remus… Remus, no fue… ¡Remus! –Pero Remus no volteaba ni se detenía en su camino a la puerta. – ¡Bien, lárgate si quieres! –

Remus no volteó una sola vez hacía atrás y ni siquiera se molestó en estrellar la puerta, Sirius se mesó el cabello con desesperación, Peter casi nunca estaba cerca, Lily y James estaban escondidos y ahora Remus se había ido.

Toda aquella situación le dolía, su familia, su familia _de verdad_ se estaba desmoronando a pedazos entre sus manos.

 ** _Un amigo que muere, es algo de ti que muere._**

 ** _Gustave Flaubert._**

 **31 de Octubre de 1981, 9:34 pm, mansión de los Lestrange.**

Peter tragó con dificultad antes de hacer presencia ante el Señor Tenebroso, hacía apenas unos días, Sirius le había confiado a él la ubicación de Lily y James. "Ellos irán por mí, porque es obvio que James me confiaría a mi algo tan importante, pero nadie sospecharía de ti, Peter."

Estuvo pensándolo durante la noche anterior y parte de ese día, ¿Sería capaz de entregarlos? ¿Podría vivir con ello? La culpa le carcomía por dentro y no podía dejar de pensarlo, ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Cuando por fin entró en la estancia las manos comenzaron a temblarle ligeramente y se aferró a su túnica con fuerza.

En la mesa principal, a la cabecera de encontraba el Señor Tenebroso, a su lado derecho estaba Bellatrix y Severus Snape se encontraba del otro lado.

– ¿Qué quieres Colagusano? Estamos ocupados. –Ladró Bellatrix.

Peter tomó aire antes de hablar, ya estaba ahí y no había marcha atrás.

–Sé dónde están escondidos Lily y James Potter. –Anunció con la voz estrangulada.

Severus abrió los ojos y una mueca de asombro y asco se formó en su rostro mientras que el Señor Tenebroso sonreía abiertamente.

 **31 de Octubre de 1981, 10:52 pm, casa de los Potter.**

Lily tenía a Harry entre sus brazos, ella y James habían estado sentados en la sala, James estaba ya harto de esconderse, aunque no le dijera nada a Lily ella lo sabía, se había estado escribiendo con Sirius y él les había puesto al tanto de lo que había sucedido con Remus.

No habían tenido noticias de Remus desde hacía un tiempo y eso le preocupaba a Lily, la guerra comenzaba a separarlos y eso le dolía, había estado tentada a mandarle un vociferador a Sirius después de que le explicara cómo se había peleado con Remus.

–Voy a ir a costar a Harry. –Dijo Lily antes de darle un beso a James.

Antes de darse la vuelta se escuchó la puerta delantera abrirse y el pánico les inundó a ambos, el único que conocía su ubicación era Sirius y el jamás se presentaba sin anunciarse.

– ¡Lily, toma a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré. –Le urgió James a Lily, una mirada de dos segundos fue todo lo que intercambiaron.

Lily sabía que James no tenía oportunidad alguna, se había dejado la varita en la cocina y aun así ahí estaba él, dispuesto a protegerla con su vida, con su último aliento.

 _Te amo_ , susurró antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

Lily corrió hasta la habitación de Harry, y las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer cuando escuchó fuerte y claro la maldición asesina, seguida del sonido de un cuerpo chocando contra el piso.

–Harry fuiste tan amado, tan amado, Harry, mamá te ama, papá te ama. Cuídate Harry, se fuerte. –Susurró Lily al pequeño.

La puerta estalló en pedazos y Lily dejó a Harry en su cuna y se interpuso entre él y el bebé.

– ¡Harry no, Harry no por favor, Harry no! – Sollozó Lily.

– ¡Apártate muchacha estúpida… hazte a un lado, ahora! –Demandó el Señor Tenebroso con la varita en alto.

– ¡Harry no! ¡Por favor… ten misericordia… ten misericordia! –Lily estaba desesperada, no podía perder a su hijo, no después del sacrificio que había hecho James.

– ¡Esta es mi última advertencia…!

– ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡Haré cualquier cosa! Mátame… mátame a mí en su lugar. –

Un destello de luz verde fue lo último que Lily Potter vio aquella noche y el resto de su vida, jamás llegó a conocer a su hijo como tal, jamás supo lo que hubiera sido envejecer junto a James, nunca supo que sentiría al llevar a Harry el primero de septiembre al andén 9 y ¾, lo único que supo es que dio su vida por él, dio su vida por Harry y en aquel acto desesperado de amor logró proteger lo que más le importaba en el mundo, hizo posible que su niño sobreviviera, hizo que el sacrificio de ella y de James valiera la pena, porque Harry siguió vivo y eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba saber para irse en paz.

 **2 de Noviembre de 1981, 12:05 pm, Cementerio del Valle de Godric.**

Alice lloraba amargamente frente a la tumba de Lily y James Potter, mientras Frank le abrazaba por los hombros, la madrugada del día anterior habían recibido la noticia de que los Potter habían sido asesinados y de la caída del Señor Tenebroso.

Frank había tenido que dejar a su hijo con sus padres pues Alice lloraba hora si hora y el pequeño Neville lloraba junto con ella y ambos habían decidido que lo mejor sería que ellos tuvieran al niño al menos una semana en lo que Alice lo asimilaba.

Remus estaba de pie junto a ellos, el cielo gris amenazaba una lluvia torrencial, se veía demacrado y las raídas ropas parecían no cubrirle mucho, le dio la mano a Frank con solemnidad y Alice le abrazó con fuerza.

–No lo puedo creer… Sirius… ese maldito traidor…– Siseaba Alice con rabia.

Rabia porque jamás se lo habría imaginado, no de Sirius, jamás de Sirius, no le había bastado con tomar las vidas de Lily y James, había ido detrás de Peter.

–Lo sé, no puedo creer que Sirius…– A Remus se le quebró la voz y decidió mejor guardar silencio.

A Sirius le habían mandado a Azkaban sin juicio previo y no hubo persona que se opusiera en absoluto.

Nadie podía dejar de pensar que todo hubiera terminado, que al fin, después de tanto dolor y de todas aquellas perdidas al fin pudiera haber paz, pero ni Frank ni Alice estaban del todo convencidos.

Antes de marcharse, Frank hizo un movimiento de varita para aparecer un ramo de flores que colocó cerca de la tumba, "El último enemigo a ser derrotado es la muerte."

 **3 de Noviembre de 1981, 7:32 am, Azkaban.**

No sabía qué hora era y tampoco le interesaba, Sirius sollozaba en su celda, abrazándose las piernas, todo su esfuerzo, todo por lo que había luchado y ahí estaba él, condenado a pudrirse en Azkaban por un crimen que no cometió.

Cada vez que recordaba el rostro de James y de Lily la rabia le invadía, no le cabía en la cabeza que Peter pudiera haberlos entregado de aquella manera, ni siquiera había podido visitar sus tumbas y no podía parar de pensar en que fue lo que hubieran pensado ambos antes de morir ¿pensarían que los había traicionado? ¿Lo creerían capaz?

Llevaba casi dos días ahí y ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía si era de día o de noche. Todo ese día le asaltaron preguntas de ese tipo y las lágrimas y la rabia brotaban a ratos.

Ni siquiera se acordó que ese día era su cumpleaños ¿pero a quien le importaba eso si la mitad de la única familia que alguna vez tuviste estaba muerta y la otra mitad probablemente te odiaba? Ciertamente a Sirius no.

 **7 de Noviembre de 1981, 5:06 pm, casa de los Longbottom.**

Alice se encontraba recargada sobre el fregadero, se ciñó el abrigo que usaba para estar en casa cuando hacía frío mientras encendía la estufa y ponía un caso con leche. Chocolate caliente, era lo que solía tomar en tardes como aquellas en las que la melancolía le estrujaba el corazón.

Recordó a todas y cada una de las personas en su vida que se habían ido; Marlene, Mary, Caradoc, Benjy, los Prewett, Dorcas, Lily y James… sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas como si quemaran.

Era como su hermano, siempre había estado ahí para ella, le había llevado al altar y siempre había cuidado de su espalda y el pensar que ella no pudo hacer nada… Frank entró en la cocina y le miró desde la puerta con una mueca afligida.

La guerra les había arrebatado a todas y cada una de las personas que amaba, la mayoría de sus amigos, abrazó a Alice y le dejó llorar sobre su hombro.

–Estoy aquí amor, estoy aquí para ti Alice. – Susurró Frank en su oído y antes de que Alice pudiera contestar algo se escuchó un estruendo en la sala.

Ambos salieron corriendo y vieron de pie junto a la chimenea a los Lestrange; Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan y a Bartemius Crouch Jr. Bellatrix iba con el cabello completamente desordenado y una expresión psicópata en el rostro, los cuatro les apuntaban con las varitas y Frank por instinto puso a Alice detrás de él.

– ¿¡Donde esta!? ¿¡Donde está el Señor Tenebroso!? –Gritó Bellatrix fuera de sí, Alice salió de detrás de Frank con la frente en alto.

–Muerto y retorciéndose en su tumba espero. –Ladró Alice y en ese momento lanzó la primera de las muchas maldiciones cruciatus.

Los gritos de Alice llenaron la estancia, se retorcía y temblaba y antes de que Frank pudiera hacer algo, Barty Crouch y Rabastan apresaron a Frank con mordazas mágicas.

Bellatrix le dio un respiro y Alice quedó tendida, jadeando, estremeciéndose aún por el dolor, se acercó hasta ella y con la punta de las botas le dio la vuelta a Alice, se agachó a su altura y le tomó por el pelo corto, obligándola a mirarle a la cara.

–Te lo preguntaré nuevamente inmunda traidora ¿Dónde está? –Alice escupió en la cara de Bellatrix y esta le propinó una fuerte bofetada antes de volver a lanzarle la maldición cruciatus.

Frank se removía frenético, no soportaba ver como torturaban a su mujer.

– ¡Tómame, destrúyeme si quieres pero no la lastimes! –Lloró Frank, Alice lloraba hecha un ovillo en el suelo y Rodolphus le lanzó la maldición cruciatus también.

Ninguno de los dos los soportaba ya, habían sido horas, incluso parecían días, de un dolor interminable y entonces sucedió.

Frank y Alice llegaron a un punto de quiebre, pero justo antes pensaron que al menos Neville estaba bien, al menos su hijo estaría bien, se miraron sin mirarse y miraron a las personas frente a ellos sin saber exactamente qué había sucedido.

Todo les dolía y cuando por fin las personas que había en la habitación se marcharon, Alice miró al hombre junto a ella, parecía triste, y las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, iba a preguntarle si le dolía algo pero no podía, no sabía cómo. Sintió las mejillas húmedas y se preguntó si ella también estaría triste, si a ella también le dolía algo.

 **31 de Diciembre de 1981, 11:45 pm, Cabeza de Puerco.**

Remus se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de Cabeza de Puerco, solo, con una taza de té entre las manos, jamás se había visto peor, andrajoso, con ojeras fantasmales y las mejillas hundidas.

Aquel había sido el año más duro de todos los que había vivido. Todas las personas que alguna vez amó no estaban más, los recordó a todos y cada uno de ellos; a James, Lily, Alice, Frank, Marlene, Caradoc, Dorcas, Benjy, los Prewett, Peter y Sirius…

Le dio un sorbo a su té y pensó con melancolía que ese sería el primer año nuevo que pasaría solo, hacía un año exactamente ese día que Mary y Sirius le habían escupido vino en la cara cuando Alice dijera que había hecho ella el pastel de aquella noche.

Hacía un año que había tomado a Mary de la cintura durante el brindis y le hubiera susurrado que Sirius se tambaleaba ligeramente antes de dar el discurso de fin de año.

Recordaba las palabras de Sirius; "La esperanza es lo que me mantiene de pie, la promesa de un día brillante es lo que me hace querer salir a pelear por lo que creo." Pero Remus ya no tenía mucho por lo que creer, ya no había la promesa de un día más brillante, por que las personas que hacían de sus días brillantes ya no estaba con él… jamás volverían a estar con él.

* * *

 **Se suponía que todo esto estaría listo para el día 31 de Octubre, pero mi mala suerte no conoce limites, así que ¿que le vamos a hacer? quisiera decirles que esto me ha dolido escribirlo por que son fechas especialmente difíciles para mi, siempre me bloqueo, o me pasa algo y esta vez no ha sido la excepción, en fin, quisiera que me dejaran sus opiniones en reviews, este es un regalo para Nina, por que el sábado 31 fue su cumpleaños, este es tu regalo linda, y mi venganza (Oh si, me hiciste llorar mucho y ya sabes lo que dicen(? ojo por ojo :v) sin más por el momento yo me despido y prometo que actualizaré ISALKAD en algún momento, la universidad me esta matando.**

 **Cuando y fuera.**

 _ **Diana L. Black**_


End file.
